


High Heels and Tight Shorts

by SamuelJames



Series: Falling For A Dancer [4]
Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sports Day, Frank pulls Stephen aside</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels and Tight Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: High Heels and Tight Shorts  
> Pairing: Frank/Stephen  
> Rating: 15+ (for sexual discussion)  
> Summary: After Sports Day, Frank pulls Stephen aside.  
> Disclaimer: Bad Education is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Frank corners Stephen as he’s heading away from the field.

“You changed out of your dress.”

Stephen nods. “Did you like it?”

“Sort of. I mean you looked amazing but you’re amazing like this too. You have better legs than some birds.”

“Seriously, babe, do you have to talk like a builder eyeing up girls?”

Frank shrugs, “less of the babe stuff at school. You promised.”

Stephen makes an x on his chest. “I swear and sorry. I forgot. Is now a good time to point out you snogged me in front of the whole school?”

“Yeah and everyone believes I did it on a dare. You haven’t blabbed and I certainly haven’t.” Frank looks around, grabs Stephen’s hand and pulls him towards the trees. Once they’re secluded enough for his liking he kisses Stephen and cups his arse through those little white shorts he’s wearing. 

Stephen breaks the kiss and puts his arms round Frank. “Did you hurt yourself earlier?”

“No. Just angry at myself for falling but yay for dads who never show up. I'd never have heard the end of it.”

“You'll be awesome next time but listen, lay off Joe please.”

Frank’s worried about his rep and has tried to maintain his image but this is something Stephen’s asked before. “I didn’t ‘urt him, just messed up his clothes and that. People expect me to be…”

“A bully.”

He hates the word but can’t argue with it. “I’ll scale it back but I can’t change completely. People would talk.”

“Okay. Poor Alfie taking those viagra. Those shorts didn't leave much to the imagination.”

“It was well funny. Speaking of large packages, when I saw you earlier strutting your stuff I just wanted to get on my knees and suck you off. Hope you kept that dress.”

They kiss again and Stephen presses against him. When they break apart he whispers a suggestion in Frank’s ear.

“Yes, definitely yes and the shoes too.”

“Gonna make me jelly legged?”

Frank grins. “I’m definitely gonna try.”

He's not quite sure what it was about Stephen's outfit that turned him on but he can't wait to get a closer look.


End file.
